True love's kiss
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Day 1 prompt of Outlaw Queen week


Robin was at his camp site with his merry men,Marian and Roland were in his tent,Robin sat at the fire,watching it,but not really,his thoughts were on a certain woman as they usually were,his soulmate,he felt horrible,knowing his wife was in his tent,but he was listening to what his heart was screaming at him,he had tried to explain to Marian that he had changed from the man she once knew,she didn't understand why he felt like he did,to her it was only a matter of days since she had last seem him,but it had been years,years where he mourned her,he stood up upon hearing running footsteps coming towards the camp site,Robin grabbed his crossbow to defend the camp,but put it down upon seeing who was approaching.

"There's a frozen Queen here in StoryBrooke"Little John said,as he tried to catch his breath.

"What happened"Robin said,going over to his oldest friend.

"Elsa,they say her name is Elsa,she attacked some of the town's people,she froze several of them"Little John said.

"Come on men,we have to help"Robin said as he started to grab his crossbow once again,his thoughts were on if Regina was ok.

"Robin,its over,Charming and some others stopped her"Little John said,knowing where Robin's head was at this moment.

"Robin,Regina was one of the ones frozen,she fought very bravely,but she is frozen solid,they say her heart is frozen"Little John said.

"No,no I have to help her"Robin said as he started to walk off.

"Robin"Marian said as she stood there with Roland.

"Marian,I have to go"Robin said,knowing time was of the essence here,Regina was in trouble.

"Why,she is the Evil Queen,she has hurt so many others,why would you help her"Marian said.

"Marian,she is no longer that person,I have fought by her side,I have seen the good in her"Robin said,not really wanting to have this argument right now.

"My god,you are in love with her"Marian said,seeing the truth in his eyes,it was a look she had seen when he used to look at her that way,but its not there anymore,not for her anyways,she had known it for days,but had not wanted to accept what Robin had been telling her.

"Marian,i'm sorry but I can't discuss this now,I have to go to her"Robin said,not wanting to hurt one woman,but needing to go to the other one.

"Is Gina going to be ok daddy"Roland asked,going to his father.

"Yes,Roland,I promise you"Robin said as he kissed his son's forehead and looked at Marian one last time before turning to leave.

"John,watch over them for me"Robin said as his friend nodded as Robin and a few of his men took off towards the town,they arrived in the middle of down town in the street a few minutes later,seeing the shock on some of the town's people,they was debris everywhere,Robin searched the area,trying to find the one person he needed to find,he saw several people on the ground,being attended to but not the one he desperately wanted to see.

"Robin"David said as he came up with several blankets,giving them out as needed.

"Where is she"Robin said,frantic now.

"She's at the diner,Robin she's"David started to say as Robin took off towards there,he literally ran into the diner,seeing Regina laying there in Snow's arms,with Henry there beside her,both crying.

"Robin"Snow said as she looked up at him.

"What can I do"Robin said as he kneeled down beside her,she looked so lifeless.

"True Love's kiss"Henry said,he was so glad Robin was here.

"Henry,he might not be her"Snow said.

"No,I know I am,she told me how we were soulmates,I have to try"Robin said as he took Snow's postion and took Regina in his arms and leaned down,he moved a lock of her hair away from her face.

"Come back to me milady,I need you,I love you"Robin said as he brushed her lips with his,the shock of the cold is the first thing he felt but as he deepened the kiss,he felt the difference instantly,she seemed to be getting warmer and then he felt her hands on his face.

"You did it"Henry said,smiling as Robin leaned back to give Regina some space.

"Are you alright"Robin asked,still holding Regina.

"Never better"Regina said,grabbing him in for another kiss.

FIN


End file.
